Four Ring Circus Aka Dave is Down with the Clowns
by Forgetful01
Summary: i wanted a foursome okay dont look at me no plot just porn pure porn


How Dave had ended up in this situation, he had no clue. But he certainly wasn't complaining.

The Grand HighBlood was before him, in a throne made of what felt like bones, but with the blindfold on it was hard to tell what the cold surface was exactly. His large bulge, Dave could tell it was large without having to look, was in his mouth and he could only push his head about halfway down before his jaw would start to ache. The largest troll only made a soft grunting noise here or there, but the bulge let Dave know it was enjoying itself with the way it curled and twisted about.

Gamzee was beneath Dave, sucking him off with such enthusiasm that the human couldn't help but buck into the warmth that surrounded him. Kurloz brought up the rear, quite literally in the fact that his hips were moving with all he had, pushing Dave back and forth against the larger bulge, and the warmth round his cock. All of their movements were primitive in strength and the way they possessed and dominated the pale boy.

Dave was just getting close and Gamzee knew it, so he pulled back and whispered something to Kurloz, who chuckled gruffly. Dave didn't catch what had been said and he wished he would have, for the change happened suddenly. Now he was on his hands and knees facing the other way, Kurloz's bulge in his mouth, the Highblood's tongue flicking at his own bulge, and Gamzee sitting on his ancestors chest to work his fingers inside you, twisting and pushing them in a harsh and unforgiving rhythm.

Dave keened and moaned, his hands gripping into fists and nails dragging slightly across the tiled floor. It was all too good, too blindingly, blissfully good that Dave's strength nearly gave out. At this point he didn't care if they all took turns face fucking him, he wanted the attention, wanted the pleasure, wanted to be used.

Kurloz pulled back to press a chaste kiss to Dave's lips and Gamzee followed suit, pulling up to kneel while the Highblood adjusted himself back onto his throne. The handcuffs round Dave's wrist clinked as he was raised roughly to his feet by his hair and pushed back. A large lap welcomed him, as well as the largest of the three bulges and Dave wasted no time to grind against it.

And suddenly Dave could feel two separate hands on his cock, pumping out of unison of each other but so good that he couldn't have stopped the wanton moan if he tried. The Highblood was whispering filthy things into Dave's ear, things that made the humans cheeks flush red right along to the tips of his ears, which Gamzee chuckled at. Dave wished for a moment he could have uncovered his eyes just to see the domineering look in the Capricorns eyes, but that was strictly forbidden. So he continued to grind back against the large bulge, the tip pushing in and making him cry out.

This went on for several minutes, nothing but moans, grunts, and whispers of dirty everythings in his ear. Until this time, the Highblood decided to switch it up. He forced Dave to his feet, who was trembling and panting with lust, and hooked the handcuffs around the base of his left horn, making the boy stand on his tip toes. He stayed like this for a moment before the largest troll straightened up and his feet left the ground, and two calloused hands held him up by his thighs, spreading him wide for the other two trolls to see.

This was everything Dave could have hoped for and more, and he was sure he sounded like an overpaid porn star at this point but it was too genuine. Too real, not a fantasy any longer. Kurloz dropped to his knees under Dave, taking off a skeleton glove to poke and prod his fingers against the humans entrance before pushing two in, coaxing the sweet sounds free. Gamzee however returned to doing what his mouth did best, and began to suck Dave off again, dragging his nails over the pale thighs as The Highblood kept him supported in the air.

Everything was building to a climax before once again, it changed. Dave found himself on his knees, hands cuffed behind his back this time and blindfold still tightly bound. He was ordered to hang his tongue out, which he complied to, and three rather large bulges fought to enter the heat.

This was overwhelming, but wonderfully so. As all three fought they somehow managed to fit, but only the tip of each. They circled and curled and twisted about and around each others until their noises became loud and frantic and suddenly it was over. Hot sticky fluid landed over Dave's tongue, cheek, and the bridge of his nose and kept coming until it dripped onto his chest.

Each troll gave the human a kiss or a lick to clear away the genetic material before a collar was once again looped around his neck and he was led to the bed for round two.


End file.
